Just Pretend
by frogscanfly
Summary: Pink Frilly dresses, Colorful Wigs, Neko fleece caps and a bookstore collection of manga. Meet Sakura Haruno a TOTALLY-DEDICATED Otaku and Cosplayer. Life is colorful when you can leave reality behind...
1. My WalMart Days are OVER!

****

QUICK STARE:  
A romance story! A definite Sasuke x Sakura.  
About Otakus and Cosplayers. And...yeh. Hopefully you'll read it.

_****_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_**Just Pretend  
**"My Wal-Mart Days are OVER"_

_--_

_--_

_--_

"What?!" a loud scream echoed through the isles and halls of Wal-Mart.  
"I'm Fired?" she continued screaming.

She dropped the Wal-Mart merchandise on the ground, leaving everyone staring, even the screaming kids having tantrums. The manager's face went bright red with anger, he dragged her into his office.

"I'm sorry Haruno-san, you were fired because of ...that" he pointed at the staring crowd.  
"Those Barbie dolls? No problem boss, Ichigo will restack those _New Edition_ Barbie dolls…sooner or later." She replied, looking past the obvious stares of the crowd.  
"I heard that they were selling Rukia Barbie Dolls today" She giggled, "and you know how Ichigo feels about her…" she whispered.

"Who the hell is Ichigo? I don't recall a new staff member" the manager ranted as he grabbed the employees list. He briskly flipped the pages of the list, trying to find a guy named …strawberry.

"Uhmm…Boss? That's Naruto. You know Uzumaki?" She pointed at his name on the list.  
"We're kind of cosplaying Bleach today, one of my personal favorites" she grinned at him.

She pointed at her unusually large chest "As you can see by my big as chest, I'm Orihime."  
"OH!" she pointed at her hair, "And I got this clip, at that anime convention last year. Isn't it awesome?"

The manager sighed as he put the list down on his mahogany desk.

"Haruno-san, just one word explains what you lack, seriousness. I have given you many chances, time after time. But it doesn't make a difference. Please dry-clean your uniform and hand it in tomorrow. You are officially not part of the Wal-Mart family"

"Can't we sort this out, boss? I mean, why are firing me anyway. It's not like I set anything on Fire" she explained

--

**2 WEEKS AGO  
**"_Hey Naruto! Look, I'm Roy Mustang" She waved the flaming match around the isle.  
_THE COOKING OIL ISLE.  
"_I wanna try, Sakura! Give me the match" Naruto pleaded  
_"_No, you're Alphonse. And Alphonse is a metal box robot thing" she replied.  
_"_Wahhhh…please Sakura" he reached for the match making it drop on top of an oily box.  
_" _Naruto?"  
_" _Yeh?"  
_"_RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"_

_--_

The manager's eyebrows twitched.  
He reached for the red pen, and like a guillotine he severed her bonds with Wal-Mart. To him, she's now just another customer.

"ARG! Don't ever expect to see me shopping at Wal-Mart again…and I'm not going to dry-clean my uniform either!" She angrily shouted. She stormed out of the office leaving a mumbling manager. "She'll come back to Wal-Mart to shop, they always do" he nervously said.

"Stupid Wal-Mart…." She kicked the trolley cart making it roll down the slopping parking lot. She looked up to see the silver shopping cart heading towards a car, a very expensive looking car.  
"Ahhhh…wait. Trolley, come back!" But it was too late. The trolley cart collided with its target.

"Why do you choose today, as the day to torture me" she shouted to the sky. She ran towards the Lexus, hoping it was an old lady who surprisingly owned a Lexus, with fire patterns…on it. Damn.

She was wrong. It wasn't an old lady. It was a man. His back was facing her, his hand on the trolley.  
Sakura tapped his shoulder. "Excuse me…"

--end--

_--_

_--_

_--_

_...just maybe, you'll help me open my eyes to reality_

_--_

_--_

_--_

**THE AUTHOR SECTION. THE AUTHOR SECTION.**

Hello Readers! I'm frogscanfly, but you can simply call me…Froggy.  
Hahahaha. Anyways. Thankyou for reaching the end of my story! I  
Appreciate it to the core. So, you know the drill if there's lots of reviews I'll continue...


	2. A hug from death

****

QUICK STARE:  
A romance story! A definite Sasuke x Sakura.  
About Otakus and Cosplayers. And...yeh. Hopefully you'll read it.

_****_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_**Just Pretend  
**"A hug from death"_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_"Excuse me..."_

_--_

_--_

"Mister? Uhmm, I'm sorry for ...kind of damaging your car" Sakura apoligized quickly.  
_His hair is so silky and he's kind of cool, well..his back at least.  
__**Don't tell me you just fell in love with ...a guy's back  
**Who are you?  
__**...You're mentally crazy,thats why.  
**Whatever,get out of my head._

"Kind of?!" the man shouted. "You know how much this car,costs?!" he continued.  
Sakura opened her eyes expecting a cool looking onyx eyed man, but life isn't a romance story. Not one bit.

In front of her, wasn't the guy she imagined. Far from it. Sorry ladies and gentlemen, but this romance story isn't your average typical one.  
And don't expect that Sakura's life is perfect, either. Her large forehead, overshadows her whole face. Seriously..once you look at her, your attention goes stiaght to the forehead. Her family life isn't as perfect either. Let's just say that..dinner is always quiet.

Sakura Haruno wasn't a happy girl when she saw what was in front of her. _A._..red haired,pimple infested,large nosed,big cheeked..and a mole hovering over his mouth man was towering over her. Tattoos were printed all over his skin and piercings pierced parts of his body, that aren't for piercing. _How could a guy like that have soft,silky hair?! AHHH..why do I always run into these scenes.  
_

"Uhmm, this is awkward" Sakura rubbed her forehead and nervuosly looked up to the "scary-looking man". She couldn't take  
her eyes of his mole. But the man broke the silence _Thank GOD! _"AND how are you going to pay for this?" he pointed at the large (VERY LARGE)  
dent in his car. But Sakura wasn't paying attention, her attention went back to the mole.  
"Stop looking at it" the man shouted  
"Stop looking at what?" Sakura replied  
"The mole! Don't you think you're already decreasing my self-esteem..girl" he shouted back  
"No...I'm not looking at it. I'm ...looking at, ahhh..at the sky!" she prepared to run away. before the man caught her collar.  
"If you're not going to pay, I guess I have to do,something to you" he grinned, sakura gulped.  
"Noooooooooooo...don't even think of touching me" she kicked and pushed, before he realized her misunderstanding.  
"Eww,no way. Your way to ugly" he said disgusted.  
"Well...I wasn't talking about that. PERVERT!..and why.."she shouted back  
**"I'm just going to kill you" he interrupted.  
**

_I don't want to die, at least not in my orihime cosplay. At least in...a more death themed way. Arg, I knew it. I should of dressed up like Light today. I knew it. Wait, I don't even want to die like this. _  
"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean too, I just pushed the cart, a little bit too fast? Oh, the wind pushed it...wait uhmm"  
she looked around and finally pointed at a business man "He did it, he forced me to say that it was my fault" The man turned around only seeing an old looking  
man in formal clothing. "Little brat..." he snarnled. By the time he turned around, Sakura was gone. Gone with the wind.

_Ahahahahahahhaahahahahahahaa...he actually fell for that.  
_When she turned around, the man was at least 2 metres away from her.  
**Damn  
**_Why can't I just magicaly run fast, like ninjas. I guess, running away from crazy-red-haired killers is not easy.  
_"I can't run anymore..."she huffed out. She could feel her legs going numb, and her head going all ..dizzy.  
"I'm not going to make it" and for a mere second she closed her eyes, like she always did when she was scared.

She felt something warm hug her.  
"So this is what death feels like.." she mumbled out, with her eyes still closed.  
"You wish..." someone breathed out.  
Sakura opened her eyes to see an empty alley and a masked hero.

And this girls and boys...is where the real romance story begins.

"Were you the one that saved..me?"

_--end--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_...just maybe, you'll help me open my eyes to reality_

_--_

_--_

_--_

**Froggy Say:**

Review ...please! Super please


	3. A note from the author

****

QUICK STARE:  
A romance story! A definite Sasuke x Sakura.  
About Otakus and Cosplayers. And...yeh. Hopefully you'll read it.

_****_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_**Just Pretend  
**"A Note from the author"_

_--_

_--_

_--_

**Hello READERS! I know you were expecting another chapter! So sorry...  
It's just that I noticed that I have loads..of views but a lack of reviews.  
Please people! Please review, they make me more motivated to write!  
So please, if you can just click that review button, just maybe you'll see chapters coming everyday!  
Just think of reviews as ..a kind of donation. haha. Authors can't function without the readers support.  
If you yourself are an author, you'll know what I'm talking about. :D  
Thankyou very much for reading this! Thankyouuu!  
**

_--end--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_...just maybe, you'll help me open my eyes to reality_

_--_

_--_


End file.
